


Now You Know

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark not his mom, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Nosey people have to know everything and private people can't keep personal information, well personal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 54





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have been out of fanfic writing for about 5 years. I have not written for this fandom either. So I apologize for any inaccuracies in characters' speech, behavior or in general. It is pre-slash for tony and James (I like referring to him as James). This was inspiring headcanon fodder that my boyfriend helped give birth to. A lot of people make Tony Italian, I figure hell, he might have some African genealogy, and hey another reason to hate on his dad. I try to use accurate names of that region or to the birthplace of Tony's mother. Maria is not his bio mom in this. Sorry. (I made up a tag, whoops).
> 
> I might not write very often, so don't be surprised if things are just small drabbles and one shot. I did not use any of the characters' names, just trying to get the feel of writing back under me.
> 
> (Update: Here is a picture of Enass with little Tony. Figuring out the time line my guys)

"No, no" A larger slam something echoed through the halls of the conference room. "No, I am not obligated to talk about my bloodline or hell even my ancestry." A short, tan man with unruly brown hair glared at the other occupants in the room in defiance. It was bad enough for them to corner him like a mouse caught by cats and maybe two or three birds. He glared at them all before eyes setting forth on a man the metallic arm before releasing a breath. The file he slammed down taunted him and remind him of everything his father had pushed not only on him but on his well "mother" and a woman who had helped birth him. It was very taunting and not only that, invasive to have these people eying him like he kept a huge secret from them. Huffing out a breath he dragging a tired hand down his face before straightening up in the awkwardly hard seating. He needs to replace these chairs at least make his comfier. "Look... we all know my dad was a bastard. He was racist to boot. Born and bred in good ole' US of A. I mean I was too but," He gestured to the evil eyes burning cream-colored folder on the table. "Just this proves how evil and impartial he was."

The blonde man standing next to the vibrant and spy worthy woman eyed each other before he turned to the stressed and defendant older male. The tense lines around his eyes and the way his shoulders hunched told him that he would have a quick bite of words to throw back if the blonde had a defense for a dead friend. "He... look he could not have been that bad... but" he looked at the man with the metal arm before turning his eyes to see a tall bald black, braces squeaking angrily as his broad arms crossed over the chest. "Colonel"

Said colonel rolled his eyes before seating protectively next to his friend and brother to face this hasty interrogation. "It is none your damn business, any of yours. Two, I should have the authorities called for harassment, three yes I knew before jumped to accusations. This," He jutted a strong jawline to the file, "Does not have a concern for his work, his intelligence, or his hero duties. Now, what is this about really?"

The wielder of bow and arrows, a blond sandy hair man spoke out loud with a hint of bite in his own voice, "He kept a lot of things a secret, his heritage kept coming into question and we were wondering. Plus he never matched up that well..." Now lost for words he gestured in a way that was supposed to be a woman but with the way, he was doing well everything... wasn't coming through clearly.

The short brunette groaned out a few choice words not caring that the strong colonel or the super-enhanced individuals could hear him. Snatching up the file folder he flipped it open pulling a real tattered paper and very pristine questionable white piece of paper. Same dates of the male birth, the location vastly different. The race was severely different. Where one said New York, United States of America. Another said Italy, Sicily. Under the two very different birth certificates shows blood work, extensive bloodwork. One that shows pure European White and White American while one that showed truer results of Italian and African genetics and bloodlines. What made everything settle into an uncomfortable realization was that there were two different women images, old pictures. One of Maria Carbonell and one Enass Carbonell-Daw. The facial structures of both were very similar yet vastly different by eye colors. Maria had a lighter eye color where the rich golden brown eyes were of Enass. Enass chocolate styled hair, curls tighter and more natural, the dark sun riched, melanin touched skin showed differently. Maria tan almost soft sun-kissed skin was different. People of African descendant in new regions can come in degrees of tones. The male on the darker side than his own father's skin and his "mother" skin. He realized to the others in the room, who his real mother becomes truly obvious.

"This doesn't change anything. As I said, my father was a racist or colorist, however, you want to spin that shit." He glowered at the lighter skin people. Not because they were lighter but because he was ticked off they invaded his personal life and inter-family quarrels. All of them began to squirm uncomfortably except for the metal armed enhanced man who tilted his head with wide eyes. "So... you" He pointed to the man looking at him quizzically raising his other hand hushing the others who were about to jump down his throat for addressing the world-renowned metal armed assassin, "did not kill my mother but my aunt! I mean that shit still sucks because she was my aunt and well, all I knew for at least 28 years, alive and dead. I got in contact with my real momma after Azan, my uncle on my mother's side contacted me with her number after the whole..." he gestured to the glowing circle that was reinserted in his chest. "happened and I became a superhero. Yeah, no you did not kill my mother, Snow. No worries. Honeybear, I am drained. Let shove this file into a digital format and hide the hardcopy from nosey nosey bastards." All the short male got was a soft smile and nod.

The colonel and short male gathered the information before walking out. The unruly haired male felt a lingering gaze on his back before the colonel's voice interrupted, "You need to moisturize your hair and scalp man, that is why it hates you. No white products that barely work on your mane."

All he could do was smile.


End file.
